Three World Civil War
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: It's a crossover between SSB, Capcom and Namco. Being inspired by the Marvel Civil War story is what prompted me to create this. If you know about anymore Namco characters I could include, please let me know. Note: CANCELLED. A remake is currently in development.
1. Chapter 1

**Three World Civil War**

**Summary****: The largest and most epic event of all time has begun as characters from three franchises become divided into two conflicting groups. The president of Thermondo City, Manny Coppertine, announces the passage of a registration bill that requires every well known individual to sign on with the government. However, not everyone agrees with the policy as Mario, Sonic, Yoshi and others are forced to choose sides in the battle of a century. Meanwhile, the villains are plotting to use the war as a pawn to destroy both sides simultaneously.**

**Which side would you choose?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo. Characters from Capcom and Namco belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Law and Decisions**

"Nothing like taking down two villains if I might say so myself." said Yoshi who had just taken down Plasmotron and Speed Meister single-handedly.

"Curse you Yoshi, we won't forget about this, you hear me." said Speed Meister while shaking her fist at him.

"Save it for lockdown, because that's where you're going once I take you there."

"Stand aside Yoshi, I've got this." said Chun-Li who appeared on the scene.

"Whoa, time out Chun-Li, I caught these goons, so I'm taking them in."

"Only you, ha, I've got more experience with catching criminals, thus meaning that only I am qualified for this."

After Chun-Li placed two pairs of handcuffs on the villains, Yoshi soon stepped in front of her.

"Pardon me Ms. Smart Aleck, I'll have you know that I've taken down plenty of super powered villains within a five block radius of Thermondo City, not only that, but also in Smash City and Dimtro City, which if I may add, are sub city portions of the main city itself."

"Yeah, very interesting. Too bad these punks are coming with me."

"Are you seriously gonna take credit for something I did?"

"I'm part of law enforcement, get it right."

With that, she took the villains away, leaving Yoshi standing there with his arms crossed while making an angry face.

"All that hard work I put into beating these villains and Chun-Li swoops in and takes them away before I can. What good is it living in a massive city like this if others are just gonna go and steal credit for everything."

Afterwards, Yoshi sped off through the city. Running up the side of a nearby building, he soon jumped off with extra force, wall jumping off the next one. While in midair, Yoshi tapped into his jewel powers and began flying the rest of the way. While flying, he soon came across Morrigan flying nearby.

"Hello Yoshi, it's nice to see you for a change." greeted Morrigan as she flew up next to him.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be ruling the Makai realm or seducing some random guy?"

"Heh, well you've certainly got a sense of humor."

"Don't we all!"

"Anyway, I've got some fun to do, check you later dinoboy."

After that, she winked at him flirtatiously and then flew off into the deeper parts of Thermondo City.

"God, what a flirt. What can I say, she is a succubus after all. Sure some people don't really see her as a friend because of her lifestyle, but I do. I just wish she wouldn't flirt with me so much. She may be a little on the wild side, but she means well. In the meantime, I gotta get back to the others at Smash Tower, they said something about President Coppertine making a public announcement on tv about some new law."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on back at Smash Tower...<strong>

"So did you take care of those two goons in Thermondo City?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, I beat them like there was no tomorrow, but Chun-Li showed up and took them to prison before I could." said Yoshi.

"Can you blame her, she works for law enforcement, it's her job to bring in villains and criminals of all kind." said Link.

"We smashers have brought plenty of criminals to justice. I once even stopped Hyperfire from causing a fire explosion, and we also stopped Freezlar from creating a dangerous blizzard, and we managed to prevent Hydra from flooding the city with a gigantic tidal wave."

"Needless to say, most of other the supervillains have been breaking out of prison a lot more often since then." said Fox.

"Come on guys, the President's making his announcement on television right now." said Ness.

The smashers all gathered in front of the main screen to watch the announcement.

"_Attention all citizens of Thermondo City, I, President Coppertine have come to you all with a very important announcement. Over the past several months and years that have gone by, I must point out that so far not many things have been in the precise condition I had hoped for. Due to the recent attacks in the city by various supervillains, I feel that this city needs proper protection from threats such as these. That is why as of now, I have taken the liberty of announcing the passage of a brand new law. This law requires all heroic individuals such as the Smash Brothers, as well as many other heroes living within this city to sign on with the government and work to keep our city safe from harm. The deadline begins in three days, that is all I can say for the remainder of this day."_said the President.

The Smashers were all speechless after hearing what the president said in his announcement. However, Charizard soon broke the silence.

"Did either of you guys hear what he just said not too long ago?" asked Charizard.

"I'm still trying to gather up the whole sign with the government thing, that shocked me a little." said Link.

"It kinda threw me off a little bit." said Donkey Kong.

"Now let's not get worked up over this, the president said the deadline for this law would begin in at least three days. So that gives us plenty of time to think things through." said Ness.

"Hey Mario, what do you think about this?" asked Luigi.

"I think I need to talk about this with Yoshi and Sonic in private." said Mario.

"Sure, come on Yoshi." said Sonic.

"Right behind you." said Yoshi.

The three smashers went down the hall to the conference room and locked the door when they walked inside.

"If I may say one thing, that whole signing fiasco just doesn't go well for me." said Yoshi.

"Well I on the other hand see this law as a new change in life. I believe that working with the government is what the city needs." said Mario.

But Sonic was quick to make an opposite statement.

"Okay, I have to disagree with you on that one Mario. I don't believe that taking orders from the government is something I wanna do. To me, it's just unethical, unwanted and barbaric." said Sonic.

"I don't know about you two, but I just want to say that I flat out just don't like this new law. So what if it goes active in three days, I don't care. For all I know, it just violates my rights as a free spirited individual. It's a mockery I tell you, sheer mockery."

"I must admit that what you said is truthful Yoshi, but still it would be wise to think about your decision before hand, otherwise it could lead to trouble. Sonic, I expect the same from you."

"Look Mario, I've been a hero for most of my life since I was a kid, and I've never let anyone strip me of my freedom. That's exactly what would happen if I were to take orders from government officials. I'm a carefree and outgoing individual and I only do things my way."

"Sonic's right, I prefer to do things my own way as well."

"I can see that you two are thinking hard about this, but I'm serious about what I said. I expect you both to think about this more than you do now, and I mean it when I say your thoughts and actions could lead to more trouble."

After that, the three of them all stood there, exchanging glances with each other. Without saying anything else, they walked out of the room and headed back to the others, whom were still talking to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at night...<strong>

Somewhere in a dense forest located far outside the city, Lucario was out in the middle of the night, sitting up on a high tree branch, currently meditating as of now. The forest was quiet during nighttime, thus often prompting Lucario to venture out on his own, and not letting anyone, including the other smashers know of his whereabouts until the very next morning. However, while meditating, his ears soon caught the sound of some grunts and yells coming from a deeper part of the forest. Jumping down from the tree, Lucario ran through the forest until he came upon the sight of a lake. He soon found Ryu nearby, practicing his fighting skills. Lucario and Ryu had a lot in common with each other, as they both preferred to have some time alone to themselves every now and then. In some cases they would have conversations with each other about certain things, and on other occasions they trained with each other from time to time, even with Ryu's close friend Ken Masters.

"Hello Ryu." greeted Lucario as he approached him.

"Hello Lucario." replied Ryu.

"I take it that you heard the president's announcement this morning."

"Pretty much."

"The new law will become legal in three days. Have you thought about it?"

"I was talking to Ken and Chun-Li about it earlier this afternoon. They said they were giving it some thought, and frankly, so am I."

"If I could be honest with you, I have my suspicions about it. The president just announced it out of the blue, and I don't feel right about it. This new law would probably violate our civil rights."

"I for one, solemnly agree with you."

"If the time arises, we will do the best to fight for what is right."

"I am with you all the way."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

Ever since the announcement yesterday, everyone in the city was riled up with concern. The new law was only two days away from passage, and at this point, the Smashers and the other heroes were starting to think hard about making their decisions.

"I don't know why, but I feel a little scared." said Felicia who was talking to Klonoa and Young Link in the park.

"Scared about what Felicia?" asked Klonoa.

"This new law, I've been thinking about it ever since I heard of it. If I signed with the government, then I'd probably lose all my chances as an entertainer. My reputation would plummet to the ground. Then again if I refused to sign, I'd still retain my freedom."

"I don't know about signing, but I do know that being ordered around by the government isn't on my agenda." said Young Link.

"I may just be a catgirl, but even I'm entitled to my opinions."

"Face it, I typically don't really see myself as a government soldier or agent, so I can't see the reason why I need to sign."

"So I see that you three are also thinking about it." said Yoshi who soon landed down in front of them.

"You sound like you aren't too happy about what's gonna happen in two days." said Klonoa.

"I'm not, I don't like this new law that they're gonna put up. It's just nothing but an unethical, untrustworthy, and down right unappreciated law. Sign on with the government, I think not."

"Well, I can see that you all have your own personal problems with it." said C. Viper who appeared mysteriously out of nowhere.

"Oh, and you don't?" asked Young Link.

"These are the facts kid, I've been working for the government for most of my life. I have a positive feeling that this new law might suit me just fine, and it might do the same for you too. See you on the day of signing."

She then activated her jets and took off into the sky.

"That woman really has a superiority complex, she can really get on my nerves sometimes." said Yoshi.

"You can't really blame her, that's how she always is." said Klonoa.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

"_After some careful consideration and 24 hour discussions, the day of passage for the registration bill has come to a striking point. The time to sign has arrived at last. I'm positive all of Thermondo City's heroes will come forth and make our city a better place to live in. The signing session will take place at the newly built Thermondo Headquarters. That's all the news for today._" said a female reporter on the city's mega screen.

The heroes were all gathered on the first floor of a large, round and dome shaped building that was as big as a skyscraper, only it was 110 stories high. The president himself stood beside a large brown table with a group of red armored soldiers, each of them were equipped with specially designed paralyzing laser guns, which would be used should anyone get out of line. They were from an organization known as S.W.A.R.M, (Specially Weaponized Apprehension Renegade Mandatory). The agents were here on direct orders from the president.

"Well, I must say that is an honor to see you all here. Now I admit that this law came as a shock to you, but regardless, it is deeply neccessary." said the president.

"Excuse me, exactly what is so necessary about this?" asked Cammy.

"Good question Cammy, the rules for this are quite simple. Just step up to the table write your name down on the paper, afterwards just stand off to the far left side of the room."

"Quick question, what if we choose not to sign?" asked Taki.

"That will lead to trouble, and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Ooh I'm so scared." commented Sonic sarcastically.

"Come on, I don't have time for any more talking, let's just get this done, I have other important things to do later on."

Mario was the first of them to step up, but not before taking one stern look at Yoshi and Sonic, who both returned with stern looks of their own.

"Remember, no funny stuff." warned Mario.

After that, he went up to the table, picked up the pen and signed his name. He then stood off to the side.

"Well, that was a first, now who's up next?"

"I am." said Guile as he walked up and signed the paper.

Soon, he was followed by C. Viper, who signed as well.

"This will be the best time of my life." said C. Viper.

Next up was Captain Commando, followed by R.O.B, and then Mega Man and Zero.

Pretty soon, Toon Link signed the paper, along with the Ice Climbers, then Tron Bonne, and then Protoman. They were soon followed by Nina Williams and many other Namco and Capcom characters that chose to sign, along with some Smashers, leaving just Yoshi, Sonic, Lucario and the rest of the others. Neither of them said a word as they stood there.

The president sighed loudly, he was starting to become irritated with how long it was taking for the signing to get done. However, without warning, Yoshi took a step forward. Everyone except the president himself knew how Yoshi felt about the law. Many of them were suspicious about what he intended to do.

"Yoshi, do you know what you're doing?" asked Sonic cautiously.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control." replied Yoshi who gave him a sly thumbs up.

As Yoshi approached the table, everyone who signed had shot glances at him, notably Mario, who watched him with a look of suspicion and distrust. Even the S.W.A.R.M troops kept a close eye on him, hoping he wouldn't do anything irrational.

"Well Yoshi, I'm surprised you had the nerve to perform an act such as this." said the president.

"This is rich, as soon as I make a move, everyone gets riled up. Just because of what I think about this law, you gotta go pointing fingers at me. Listen, I thought long and hard about my decision, and now I've come to a conclusion."

"And would you mind telling what that is?"

"Simple."

As if on cue, Yoshi then grabbed hold of the table and lifted it in the air with his super strength, earning gasps of shock from everyone except Sonic and the others.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the president in anger.

"FYI, I'm lettng you know what I think of your new bill, like this."

Yoshi then tossed the table across the room, where it was smashed to pieces when it hit the wall.

"TROOPS, SURROUND HIM." yelled the president.

Several of the troops circled around him, their guns cocked and ready to fire.

"Hey hey guys, can't we all just get along?" Yoshi joked.

One of the troopers soon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, only to be kicked in the face by Sonic, who then proceeded to knock out the other troopers surrounding Yoshi with multiple homing attacks.

"Thanks for the help pal."

"No problem." said Sonic.

"GET THEM." yelled the president.

Pretty soon, the troops began firing their guns at the others who all moved out of the way. Yoshi rammed into a trooper and punched another in the stomach while Sonic slammed his foot into the face of an oncoming trooper and threw another over his head. Several troopers came rushing towards them, only but were soon beaten down by Lucario, Ken and Ryu. Fox and Falco used their reflectors to block lasers from the troopers and countered with their own lasers. Fox flipped over an oncoming trooper and kicked him in the back. Falco jumped up and hit two troops in the face with a split kick, following up with a double laser blast at two more. Chun-Li kicked a trooper in the gut and then flipped in the air and drop kicked another. One trooper grabbed her from behind while a second one aimed his gun at her. Chun-Li rammed her head into the face of the trooper that restrained her and flipped behind him just as the other trooper fired his gun, letting the blast hit his comrade instead. She then tossed the paralyzed trooper into him. Ryu kicked the guns out of the hands of three troopers and Ken followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking them out in an instant.

Captain Falcon nailed a trooper with a punch to the chin and hit the next one with a back kick. He grabbed the third trooper and tossed him into five more. Cammy crouched down and then jumped in the air, knocking out seven troopers with a midair double spin kick.

"I'm sure you all got a kick out of that." said Cammy in a cocky tone.

"Really Cammy, that joke sounded way off track, you need to work on your wisecracks." said Yoshi before he punched away an oncoming trooper.

Snake rammed his way through eight troopers before hip tossing the ninth trooper to the floor. He then hit another trooper with a backfist to the face. Sonic slammed two troopers together in a headbash, knocking them out cold. Link and his young counterpart threw their boomerangs simultaneously, disarming ten troopers at once, followed by Charizard ramming into them. Donkey Kong punched out every trooper that had him surrounded, all the while being assisted by Diddy. Squirtle withdrew himself into his shell and slid across the floor, knocking away multiple troopers in a few seconds. Roy, Ike, Marth and Dante deflected the blasts and slashed up the guns with their swords. Lucario and Mewtwo were pinned down by some of the troopers as they had them at gun point. However they were soon saved by the timely intervention of Klonoa, Mega Man Volnutt, Luigi and Trish. Zelda transformed into her alter ego Sheik and took out three troopers in an instant with needles. She jabbed one trooper in the chest and kicked another in the face.

Morrigan blocked several blasts with her wings and flew into the air. She then dove at the troopers, hitting them with powerful punches and kicks.

"Sorry boys, but there comes a time when a succubus has no need for seduction." said Morrigan while giggling.

Felicia used her agile movements to dodge laser blasts from nine troopers, countering with midair kicks and claw slashes. She then spinned like a ball and rammed into a trooper, following up with an uppercut.

"Wow Felicia, I didn't know you could spin like that." commented Sonic.

"Thanks, I learned it myself." said Felicia.

As they continued beating up the troopers, the signed heroes all looked on with shock, all except Mario, who was mainly focused on Yoshi and Sonic, with a look of anger on his face.

Pretty soon, all the S.W.A.R.M troops were knocked out. Sonic, Yoshi and the other unsigned heroes all stood together in a group. However, they knew it wouldn't be long before things would get out of hand. Within minutes, more S.W.A.R.M troops entered the room from the east entrance.

"This has gone on long enough, I hereby place you all under arrest for breaking the law." said the president.

"Save it, you're not gonna be arresting us that easily, not if you can't find us. And that will never happen." said Sonic.

"So if you don't mind, we're in a hurry right now, so long suckers." said Yoshi.

Yoshi then produced a wave of bright red light from his hands, blinding everyone in the room. When the light had cleared away, the unsigned heroes were all gone entirely.

"Where did they go?" asked a confused Ness as he looked around.

"They completely disappeared." said Lucas.

"But that's not possible, the troops had them cornered, there was no way they could escape." said the president.

"Jewel powers." said Mario.

This got everyone's attention focused on him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Toon Link.

"Yoshi has the power of the ancient jewel, he can use it however he wants, that's what he used to escape."

"I knew Yoshi and Sonic were both cunning and experienced, but not that much." said Olimar.

"I'm guessing that they had planned this from day one." said Guile.

"Well of course, otherwise they wouldn't have done it." said Zero.

"Wherever they went is not important, what's important is that you must bring them to justice for breaking the law." said the president.

"Not to worry, everything's in good hands." said C. Viper.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Yoshi, Sonic and the other rebellions all ended up on a large floating island located far outside the city.

"Whoo, that was close. At least we got away." said Sonic.

"Tell me about it, I didn't think I had enough confidence to teleport us here." said Yoshi.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" asked Chun-Li.

"My pal Yoshi used his jewel powers to transport us to the Isle of the Ancients."

"Out of all the places around here, you brought us to an island, that's just cheap." said Ken.

"I gotta agree with Ken over here, this island isn't exactly a place where we can hide." said Falco.

"You didn't let us finish. Mario and his crew don't know where we went. And plus, this island has an underground base that we can use to help with our operations." said Sonic.

"As long as we remain here, we'll be safe, unless they manage to find us."

"Which won't happen will it Yoshi?" asked Morrigan.

"I never said it wouldn't happen."

"As of right now everyone, I believe we're caught up in the middle of a war." said Sonic.

"What kind of war?" asked Mega Man Volnutt.

"A Civil War."

"Hmm, quite interesting." said Mewtwo.

"Regardless, we have to do whatever it takes to get through it." said Ryu.

"My point exactly." said Lucario.

"As much as I hate having to go against some of our allies, I'm afraid we've got no other option but to do so."

"I have a slight feeling that things are about to get serious." said Chun-Li.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

"Pay close attention everyone, this first mission isn't gonna be easy." said Sonic who was gathered in a room with his fellow resistance members, viewing a massive screen which showed a full 3-dimensional view of the entire Thermondo City, including it's two sub cities Smash City and Dimtro City.

"Judging from the contents on the monitor, it seems that the registration is gonna be out looking for us at some point in time. Most likely, they'll primarily be on patrol in the main city itself. That leaves us with the opportunity to be able to navigate through both sub cities without being caught." said Yoshi.

"One team will go to Smash City in order to gather up some important intel from the main computer in Smash Tower. The second team will go to Dimtro City to obtain some highly advanced technology from the Dimtro City Lab Corporation. We have to make sure that we get all of the required items."

"Sounds like a plan, but only one problem. We don't have any way of getting to those places." said Dante who leaned against the wall.

"I agree, we can't go anywhere without the risk of getting caught." said Falcon.

"Not to worry, we've got a way to get what we need. Look to the far right of the right of the room." said Yoshi pointing in the east direction.

The others all looked in the right direction of the room to spot what looked like a large warp gate.

"This is what we can use as our sole means of transportation around the city. It'll take you anywhere you want to go as long if you just type in the destination of your choice. Right now I've got it set on Smash City, which is where the first team will go."

"Ooh I like the sound of this. So exactly how many of us will be going?" asked an excited Morrigan.

"Good question. Both teams will consist of six members each."

"And who are the team members gonna be?" asked Klonoa.

"Team one will consist of some highly skilled hand to hand combatants. So I'm nominating Snake, Samus, Lucario, Chun-Li, Cammy and Fox." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah baby, it's go time." said Cammy.

"And what about team two?"

"The second team will consist of Yoshi, Mega Man Volnutt, Klonoa, Link, Valkyrie and Pikachu."

"Finally, it's mission time." said Mega Man Volnutt in excitement.

"You'll need these comlinks first." said Sonic as he handed a comlink to each member on both teams.

"You can all use these to communicate with one another even when you're really far away."

"No problem, we'll do the best we can to get what we need." said Link.

"Hopefully we won't run into any villains or Mario and the other registration members along the way." said Yoshi.

"Try to be careful Snake, I wouldn't want someone as cute as you getting smashed up." said Cammy while winking at him.

"Believe me, you haven't seen nothing yet Cammy." replied Snake.

"Okay if you two love birds are done flirting, can we get a move on now." griped Yoshi while waving his tail impatiently.

"Whatever you say, second-in-command." said Chun-Li with sarcasm.

Once the portal was activated, Snake and his team went through first, and after a few more minutes, Yoshi's team went through soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Team one exited out of the portal and stood before the 50 story Smash Tower right in front of them. They looked around the area to make sure that the coast was clear before they proceeded.

"To be honest, I was hoping that we would be teleported inside the tower." said Chun-Li.

"Sorry, the warpgate wasn't at enough power for us to go that far." said Fox.

"Well, now that were here, let's head inside and get that intel." said Samus

"Okay Snake, you're the leader, you go first." said Cammy.

"Gladly." said Snake.

Meanwhile, team two was dropped off in front of a large high tech building that had letters on the front of it which read, "Dimtro City Lab Corporation".

"I must admit, even though I haven't been to Dimtro City that much, it's got some classy looks to it." said Mega Man Volnutt.

"Really, in this sub city, there's plenty of tech that some intelligent techno villains would be willing to steal. Heck, the last time I was here was when Brainwasher attempted to manipulate the lab's employees into giving him all the technology they had." said Yoshi.

"Of course, you travel around here more than anyone else does."

"Well, personal matters aside, we've got a job to take care of."

With that, Yoshi led his team up to the main entrance. So far, his Super Sense didn't go off, which meant there was no threat detected. Quietly, Yoshi used his jewel powers to teleport him and his team into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with the registration forces...<strong>

"C. Viper, are there any leads on the whereabouts of the rebels?" asked Mario.

"No dice,the monitor can't get a lock on them." said C. Viper while observing the main monitor.

"Mega Man, what's the analysis on the city?"

"No signs of criminal activity or any-, wait a minute, I've got something on the map. It says there's some kind of activity going on in the sub cities." said Mega Man.

"Which is it, rebel or villain?"

"This one has rebellion written all over it."

"Looks like our first assignment has come to us at last." said Tron Bonne.

"If I can tell by the map, there two groups of six. One group is at Smash Tower while the other one is at the Dimtro City Lab Corporation." said Mega Man.

"They must be after something, that has to be the reason. Either way, they have to be brought in at all costs." said Mario.

"It's showtime." said C. Viper.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

Snake and his team quietly navigated through each floor of the Smash Tower, taking out random guards that got in their way. After making it up to the top floor, Snake peeked from behind a wall, checking for any signs of S.W.A.R.M troopers or registration members. He then gave the gesture for his teammates to follow him, assuring them that it was all clear. They headed up to the main computer.

"Here it is, Smash Tower's main computer." said Fox.

"I can't believe that you smashers actually lived in this 50 story tower." said Cammy in astonishment.

"It's not like we can use it any longer since this whole conflict started up. Back then, this place was our base of operations. If we had remained here, that would make it harder for us to avoid capture." said Snake.

"So how do we extract the intel from the computer?" asked Chun-Li.

"I came prepared."

Reaching into his pocket, Snake pulled out a blue floppy disk.

"With this disk, we can download all the intel we need. The process may take some time, but as long as nothing bad happens, we'll have the information in no time."

Walking up to the control panel, Snake inserted the disk into the drive.

"Data downloading process has been intiated. Download percentage, 2%." said a computerized voice.

"Just to let you guys, the process will take a while to complete. But as long as it keeps up, everything will go as planned."

"Nice going Snake. You've really outdone yourself." commented Samus.

"When it come to times like this, you gotta be ready for anything."

"Not so fast rebels." said an unknown voice.

"We got company." said Fox.

The six rebels turned to the right to find themselves confronted by six registration members. The group of consisted of Mega Man, Zero, C. Viper, Captain Commando, Guile and Nina.

"You are all under arrest, surrender now or else." demanded Guile.

"Not a chance." said Samus.

"This oughta be fun, I've been craving for a fight all day." said Cammy.

"This will be a fight you'll never forget." said Nina.

"You're not gonna stop us that easily." said Snake.

"We'll just see about that." said Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere...<strong>

"So far so good." said Yoshi as he lead his team through the Lab Corporation.

The entire building was quiet, which meant that it was obviously closed.

"I thought this place would be crawling with scientists or something, but I guess I was wrong." said Klonoa.

"It's the afternoon, this building always closes up in the afternoon." said Yoshi.

"Why did we sneak into a closed building?" asked Link.

"Because there's barely any guards around here due to the building's high tech security system. Luckily I know my way around this place because the CEO of this corporation had given me full access to this building as a reward for apprehending Brainwasher."

"So you've got some sources huh?" asked Mega Man Volnutt.

"Yep."

"You could have told us that before we teleported in here." said Valkyrie.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking of it at the time."

"Where do they keep their technology in this place?"

"They keep their most advanced machinery within the main laboratory. Once we make it there, we'll get the tech we're came for and get back out before trouble comes along."

"It's a little too late to avoid any trouble, because the trouble is already here." said Pikachu.

Yoshi and his team soon came to a halt when they were confronted by Mario, Proto Man, Toon Link, Ness, Pit and Jin Saotome.

"How did you get here before us?"

"That's not the case. You rebels are trespassing in here, and you're under arrest." said Mario.

Mario and Yoshi exchanged glances with each other, their facial expressions reflecting the resentment they felt towards one another.

"Stand down." demanded Jin.

"I don't think so." replied Link.

"You guys are making a big mistake." said Yoshi.

"The only ones making a big mistake are you."

"I'm warning you Mario, get out of our way."

"Not a chance."

"Regardless, you guys are coming with us." said Pit.

"Not without a fight we aren't." said a defensive Valkyrie.

"Get them." commanded Mario.

The two teams rushed at each other. A brutal fight ensued. Yoshi ducked under a punch from Mario and countered with an elbow to the gut. He tried to follow up with a tail whip, but Mario doved under the attack and struck with a sweep kick, knocking Yoshi off his feet. Link blocked a sword slash from Toon Link and knocked him back with his shield, right before leaning to the left to avoid an oncoming arrow and a bomb, but failed to anticipate being hit by Toon Link's boomerang and a kick to the chest. Jin made a lunge for Klonoa, who leaped over him, slamming his feet down on his head before landing behind him. Jin tried to strike him with a back kick, but Klonoa swerved to the side and hit him with a jab in the face.

"Give it up, you're going down." said Mario while hitting Yoshi with a punch. When he attempted to hit him again, Yoshi caught his fist.

"Don't push your luck." retorted Yoshi before kicking Mario in the side.

Pit fired an arrow at Valkyrie, who blocked it with her shield. While he was distracted, Valkyrie hit him with a kick across the face. Separating his bow into swords, Pit engaged in a sword fight with Valkyrie. Soon they locked swords with one another.

"I must admit Valkyrie, your sword skills are quite formidable compared to mine." said Pit.

"It took tons of practice for me to master my skills." replied Valkyrie.

From that point, they all continued fighting.

"I sure hope that Snake and the others aren't having the same problem." said Yoshi after hitting Mario with a midair kick.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 1 everybody.<strong>

**This first was originally gonna be longer, but I had to end it at this point because I was under tons of stress. So I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience.**

**The rest of the battle will continue in Chapter 2, along with some other battles.**

**Later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Consequences**

"You fools are wasting your time. You aren't gonna arrest us without a fight." said Valkyrie while blocking a sword slash from Pit before countering with a knee to the face. Pikachu used her (yes, Pikachu is female in this story, just to let you know), Agility to swerve pass Ness's PK Flash attacks and strike him with a Skull Bash, only to soon be hit by a PK Fire. Mega Man Volnutt dodged a punch from Proto Man and retaliated with a powerful uppercut and a kick. Klonoa struck Jin in the stomach with an elbow and punched him across the face. Mario shot a fireball at Yoshi, who easily evaded it and kick Mario in the face. The plumber soon blocked a punch and hit Yoshi with a Super Jump Punch, launching him in the air. He then jumped up and threw him down to the floor. At this point, Yoshi had enough. He was determined to complete this mission, and he wasn't gonna let Mario's team stop him from doing so.

"Forget this, these guys are delaying our objective, and I'm not gonna take it any longer." said Yoshi.

Yoshi dashed down the hall, ramming Mario out of the way. On cue, the other rebels soon beat their way past Mario's teammates and ran off to catch up with Yoshi.

"After them, don't let them reach the lab." commanded Mario as he and his team took off after them. Toon Link tossed a boomerang at them, but Link sliced it in half with his sword. Pit fired two arrows, but Yoshi projected a red energy shield around him and his allies, deflecting the arrows.

"_Sonic to team two, do you read me_?" asked Sonic on Yoshi's comlink.

"Loud and clear Sonic. We seem to be having some difficulty in our mission. Mario and some of his registration goons somehow found us. They've been giving us trouble for most of the hour."

"_Do whatever you can to get the technology we need. We can't allow any delays. I just heard from Snake's team that they're having problems getting the intel from the Smash Tower computer. They aren't doing too well._"

"Affirmative, Yoshi out."

"What are we gonna do, we can't outrun them." said Pikachu.

"No worries team, I got a way to lose them."

Turning around, Yoshi soon produced an incredibly bright blast of red light from his eyes which blinded Mario's team. After the light faded away, the rebels were gone.

"They got away." said Jin.

"No wait, I still sense them. They're in the main lab. Yoshi teleported his team in there." said Ness.

"We have to hurry and get to them before they get what they're after." said Toon Link.

With that, the registration members ran as fast as they could until they came across two metal sliding doors with a sign above them that read "Main Laboratory". Ness used his telekinesis to force the doors open. When they rushed inside, they found the Resistance members about to escape with a bag full of technology.

"Stop right there." said Pit.

"I think not." said Mega Man Volnutt.

But just as they tried to reach them, Pikachu stopped Mario's team in their tracks with a ThunderShock attack that barely touched them but managed to knock them off their feet. Afterwards, she and her teammates were teleported away by Yoshi.

"This time they really got away, so much for a successful mission." said Proto Man.

"Not only that, they also stole the Shield Generator." said Jin.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the tower...<strong>

"Surrender, you've got no other choice." said Zero while fighting Lucario.

"Not on your life." said Lucario as he dodged a sword slash.

"I must admit Snake, you've got some moves that I like." said Guile who was grappling with Snake.

"Years of going on top secret missions has given me a lot of experience." replied Snake before hip tossing Guile to the floor. He then spotted Nina making her way for the main computer.

"Stop her, she's attempting to abort the download sequence."

"Not while I'm at it." said Cammy.

Cammy then began rushing for Nina at full speed. Just as Nina was about to reach the computer, Cammy had tackled her from the side. Nina punched her off and stood back up. She tried to hit Cammy with a kick, only to be blocked and kicked in the gut. Lucario dodged another slash from Zero's sword and hit him with an Aura Sphere, following it up with a Force Palm. Fox ducked out the way of a punch from Captain Commando and performed a sweep kick, knocking him off balance. Commando recovered and soon hit Fox with a Captain Collidor, zapping him with high voltages of electricity right before kicking him in the face. C. Viper punched Chun-Li across the face and kicked her in the side, flipping her over her shoulder and slamming her on the floor. Chun-Li retaliated with a kick to the stomach and a punch to the jaw. Mega Man fired three blasts of his Megabuster at Samus, who rolled out the way in her Morph Ball form before changing back and shooting him with a Super Missile.

As they continued fighing, the downloading process had finally reached 100 percent. Knocking Guile aside, Snake raced for the computer. While doing so, he effortlessly shoved C. Viper out of the way when she tried to stop him. When he reached the control panel, he ejected the disk. Afterwards, he contacted Sonic and the others at the base on his comlink.

"Sonic, this is Snake. We've got the intel as requested. We're on our way back." said Snake.

"_Good work, the portal is on the way._" replied Sonic.

"Roger that. Team, we gotta get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere except to some jail cells." said Captain Commando.

"Don't count on it punks. We have a way of getting out of tight situations like this." said Chun-Li.

Soon, Snake pulled out some smoke bombs, giving them to his allies.

"And for the record, we hope you've enjoyed our peaceful reunion. But we're in a hurry." said Cammy.

"In other words, so long losers." said Samus.

With that, they all threw the bombs on the ground, engulfing the entire room in smoke. After lasting for about several minutes, the smoke finally cleared away. But Snake's team was gone without a trace.

"Shoot, they escaped with the intel." said Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"Are you sure they're gonna make it back safely?" asked Felicia with worry.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." said Sonic.

"I hate it when you say that." said Falco.

"See for yourself."

Pretty soon, a bright red light filled the room as Yoshi and his team teleported in.

"You're back." said Luigi.

"Hey, we weren't gonna be gone forever." said Yoshi.

"I see you got the technology we required. Impressive timing." said Trish.

"With this shield generator, once we install it, our base will be more better protected from harm."

On cue, Snake and his team came back through the portal.

"Mission accomplished." said Snake.

"Good job on obtaining the intel." said Young Link patting Snake on the back.

"It was nothing." said Samus.

"Now let's have a look at that intel." said Sonic taking the disk over to the main screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Later out in the city...<strong>

"If I remember correctly, the intel on the disk said that the nearest place to find data would be at Thermondo City's Data Storage Facility. I heard that it was being heavily guarded by S.W.A.R.M forces. Lucky for me, I know a way to get around those goons without detection. The others weren't quite cut out for this, so that's why Sonic sent me." said Yoshi as he sped through the streets of the city. He knew it would be too dangerous to fly there since he would get spotted real easily.

"_Correction, Sonic never chose you for this mission, you offered to do it before anyone else could, which if I may recall is very selfish._" said a sarcastic Samus on Yoshi's comlink.

"Cut it with the sarcastic tone Samus. I only did that because I travel around more than you or the others. I figured that since I had that experience that I was qualified for it."

"_Whatever."_

"Yeah sure, Yoshi out."

But as Yoshi continued towards his destination, he was suddenly alerted by his Super Sense. He moved away as a stream of icy mist came flowing by. He soon found himself confronted by a being who's entire body looked like it was made completely out of ice. He also had two icy spikes that protruded from his shoulders.

"Freezlar."

"Hello Yoshi, long time no see. It's been a while since we last met." said Freezlar.

"You mean when you tried to create that blizzard that nearly wiped out the whole city and it's population. Too bad you failed when we defeated you."

"Oh yeah, well this time I'll dispose you for good. I'll freeze you up and break you to pieces."

"Try and take your best shot."

Freezlar shot a powerful blast of ice at Yoshi, who effortlessly sped out of the way. However, Yoshi was unprepared for when he shot sharp little icicles from his wrists. But luckily he was able to avoid them, only barely. Yoshi took a running start, dodging all the ice blasts and icicles that came his way. He then struck him with a punch to the face right before jumping backwards to avoid another icy mist, landing on his hands before standing up. Freezlar formed an ice ball in between his hands and shot it at Yoshi, who leaned backwards to avoid the attack.

"You're wasting my time Freezlar, just give it up."

"And let you turn me in, I don't think so."

"You should know. Or have you forgotten that you and the other villains around here are the reason this registration stuff started in the first place. Because of your lolligagging, now me and some others have been labeled as outlaws."

"It doesn't matter , I'll still destroy you, even if it takes forever."

"Try me."

As the fight went on, an unknown, mysterious female figure was watching the two combatants from within the shadows of an alley. Her sights were primarily set on Yoshi, whose movements and great agility as well as his power impressed her beyond belief.

"Hmm, his power is extraordinary. In fact, he looks good enough to eat." said the figure while licking her lips. One of her eyes glowed with purple energy.

Yoshi dodged another barrage of icicles from Freezlar, right before hitting him with a jewel blast. But in middle of the fight, Yoshi was soon alerted by his Super Sense. He sensed that someone was watching him, but could not pinpoint who it was. Catching him off guard, Freezlar took the opportunity to him with an ice blast. Yoshi tried to retaliate, only to be hit by a ice ball. He barely managed to dodge two large oncoming icicles, but not without being slashed on the side. Yoshi fell to his knees, clutching his wound.

"Ha, I've got you on the ropes now. Once I freeze you up, you're as good as dead." said Freezlar as he prepared to finish him off.

"You won't kill me that easily." said Yoshi in a rather dark, evil tone.

"What?"

Suddenly, when Yoshi's eyes opened back up, they were now glowing with a demonic red color. The wound on his side mysteriously healed up.

"You shall pay for your insolence."

Before long, Yoshi soon started attacking in a vicious manner. He punched Freezlar hard in the gut, punched him again in the face, kneed him in the chest and slammed him on the ground. In an act of pure violence, Yoshi grabbed hold of the spikes on his shoulder and broke them off, making Freezlar scream in pain. Afterwards, Yoshi struck him with a vicious blast of energy, which knocked him out cold. Yoshi breathed heavily before he suddenly regained himself.

"Whoa, what happened to me. I've never attacked anyone like that before. What was that about?" wondered Yoshi.

Pretty soon, he focused back on his objective.

"However that's not important, I still have a mission to do."

But before he could move on, he was soon halted by the timely intervention of Mega Man, Zero, Viewtiful Joe, Pit and Nathan Spencer.

"Hey guys, it's been a while. Unfortunately, I can't stay, I got some things to do." said Yoshi.

"Cut the smack talk, you're under arrest." said Spencer.

"You may have gotten away last time, but now things are gonna change." said Pit.

"Believe me when I say this guys, you do not want to fight me."

"We'll be the judge of that." said Joe.

Spencer rushed at Yoshi, attempting to hit him with a punch from his bionic arm, only for Yoshi to steer clear of the attack and counter with a tail whip to the gut, followed by an uppercut to the jaw. The green dino soon jumped in the air to avoid a sword slash from Zero, only to be met by Joe, who proceeded to unleash a series of fast attacks. The agile reptile easily avoided every blow, thanks to his enhanced agility. At the last second, Yoshi twisted his body around and slammed his tail into Joe, sending him crashing into Pit, who attempted to intercept him in midair. He soon landed on Spencer's head briefly before jumping off, hitting Mega Man with a midair punch. He soon spotted Zero coming at him and took a quick running start before sliding across the ground, tripping the Maverick Hunter over his head, making him crash into Mega Man. Yoshi quickly stood back up in time to avoid an oncoming bionic punch from Spencer, whose fist had slammed through the concrete as a result.

"I don't have these powers for nothing you know." said Yoshi.

Yoshi noticed both Pit and Joe coming at him from both sides. Pit had his blades at the ready while Joe was rushing straight at him with a Red-Hot Kick. Using his time wisely, Yoshi zoomed backwards out of the way, letting Joe hit Pit instead. However, he failed to anticipate a punch from Mega Man, a kick from Zero and another punch from Spencer, who then pinned him down.

"We got you now dino boy. You thought you could beat us all at once, that's a big mistake on your part." said Spencer.

"I don't think so you fools."

Suddenly, Yoshi produced a burst of energy from his body, knocking Spencer off of him as well as knocking back the other registration members. This time he was surrounded by a dark red aura, and his eyes were once again a demonic red.

"You dare to attack me?, your arrogance will cost you dearly."

With a surprising burst of speed, Yoshi dashed up to Pit and punched him incredibly hard in the gut, making him double over in pain, thus allowing Yoshi to strike him with a powerful punch to the face. Mega Man tried to blast him with a Mega Buster, but Yoshi merely knocked it aside. He soon turned his attention towards Zero and blasted him with a violent jewel beam. Joe attempted to attack him with another Red-Hot Kick, but Yoshi caught his foot and slammed him on the ground. He then blasted him into Spencer. Pit fired an arrow at him, but surprisingly, the arrow didn't even hurt him as it merely bounced off of him. Before he knew it, Pit was struck by a ball of dark red energy, which had enough force to knock him through the wall of a nearby building.

Spencer rushed forward and punched Yoshi in the face with his bionic arm. But the attack didn't do anything, which confused him. Yoshi grasped his arm and with a burst of energy, he blew off part of it. Spencer screamed as he clutched his damaged arm, right before Yoshi knocked him out.

Soon after, Yoshi regained himself again as he turned back to normal. He looked around the area, focusing on all the other unconcious heroes.

"What have I done, this isn't right. I would never do something so savage. I'll have to figure it out later, right now I've got a mission to take care of."

As Yoshi soon took off towards his destination, the unknown female snickered to herself in a sadistic manner.

"On a mission is he, I think I'll surprise him with my grand debut." said the female before disappearing into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Later with registration...<strong>

"Okay, so far our attempts to capture the rebels have proved unsuccessful in the end." said Ness.

"You think?" said the others with annoyance in their tones. They were currently still recovering from their failed assignment to bring in or at least stop the rebellions from stealing the shield generator and the intel. Mario on the other hand was the most distraught. After his fight with Yoshi, his resentment towards him and Sonic became even more serious than before.

"I'm just still aching from being kicked in the gut by Cammy." said Nina.

Sooner or later, Mega Man arrived back at the headquarters with his team, all of them having been heavily pummeled in thier mission to capture Yoshi. Spencer was being brought in on a stretcher by some S.W.A.R.M troopers.

"Let me guess, you guys failed to get Yoshi didn't you?" asked Jin.

"I think it's pretty obvious. If we had succeeded, he'd be with us right now bound in handcuffs." said Zero sarcastically.

"You guys had him outnumbered, how could you lose him?" asked Toon Link.

"Are you kidding, that reptile smacked us around like punching bags."

"Am I the only one who isn't laying on a stretcher because of that dinosaur?" Spencer butted in.

"What did he do to you?" asked Tron Bonne.

"THAT INSANE REPTILE CRITICALLY DAMAGED MY BIONIC ARM."

"That's not possible. I know Yoshi's a tough fighter, but he'd never do anything like that." said Lucas.

"You didn't even see what happened. One minute we had him pinned down, then suddenly he turns all evil and beats the crap out of us, and like I said, he critically damaged my arm."

"Evil, what do you mean evil?" asked Popo.

"Seriously dude, he had this dark red aura around his body, and his eyes were glowing red, and he was talking like some kind of demon." said Joe.

"That's odd. I never thought he'd behave like that."

"There's more, look what happened to Pit." said Mega Man as two more S.W.A.R.M troopers came in, carrying a heavily bruised, scratched and barely concious Pit on another stretcher.

"Get him to the medical station, now. He needs serious treatment." commanded Mario.

"How about looking at the big picture here, the only reason we couldn't get them before at the lab before was because of Yoshi." said Proto Man.

"That dino is like a one man army. He's never been like that before." said Nana.

"Actually, I don't think that's the reason, the real reason is because of his powers." said Tron Bonne.

"What do you mean because of his powers?" asked Zero as he and everyone else looked at her.

"If I remember one time, Yoshi told me about how he got his powers to begin with. His werewolf powers were the inevitable result of being bitten by a WereWolf. And I may not know a lot about the Ancient Jewel, but Yoshi said that it came from an island called Tramkoff Island. He found it inside a temple."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Mega Man.

"Most of the time Yoshi relies on his physical capabilties when fighting. He only tends to use his jewel powers when the situation demands it. Due to the combat training he's had, that makes him a tough opponent to many of the villains around this town. Even when he's outnumbered, he still puts up a good fight."

"But it still doesn't explain why he suddenly turned evil and attacked us like that."

"Either he's got anger issues, or maybe his dark side is trying to take control of him. Or it could have something to do with the jewel inside his body."

"You think so?"

"I'm not so sure about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Yoshi soon arrived at what looked like a large facility/military base. It was located far on the outskirts of the city, primarily for security purposes. Yoshi knew there were plenty of villains who would want to steal classified data to use for their personal gain. He stopped halfway to observe the outside area around the building, coming upon the site of S.W.A.R.M troopers patrolling the area.

"Dang it, I knew there would be a bunch of troopers guarding this place. If any of these guys spot me, they'll alert the other troopers. I gotta get through this. If I could just figure out a way to distract them, then I can make it in without notice." said Yoshi.

"_Not to worry pal, I've got you covered._" said Sonic on the comlink.

"How are you gonna distract them, you aren't even here."

"_Actually I am, me and a few others are hiding behind the building right now._"

"You planned this didn't you?"

"_Correct my friend. I knew you would volunteer for this assignment, so I planned ahead of time. A few hours after you left, I gathered up some teammates and used the warp gate to transport us behind the place. I figured that you'd find the place was guarded, so that's why we're providing you some backup._"

"Thanks Sonic, I knew I could count on you."

"_It's no problem at all, we're about to make our move now."_

"Understood, Yoshi out."

On cue, Sonic came speeding from behind the facility, followed by Lucario, Fox, Link, Valkyrie, Ryu, Pikachu, Felicia and Chun-Li, as well as Charizard. The troopers were alerted by their presence and took action immediately. Sonic then gave a thumbs up to Yoshi, indicating that he was free to go. Yoshi took off running towards the facility at full speed. One of the troopers spotted him and tried to shoot him, but was punched out by Ryu.

As the battle raged on, Yoshi was able to make it all the way to the main entrance. Focusing his energy, Yoshi teleported inside. Once he was in place, Yoshi quietly peeked around the corner, checking for signs of danger.

"So far, so good. While Sonic and the others are keeping the troops busy, I can get through here without trouble."

Yoshi ran down the wall at normal speed. Since there weren't any threats around him, he didn't feel the need to speed through the place since there was hardly anything that could delay his path.

Meanwhile outside, Sonic and his teammates were doing the best they can to hold off the S.W.A.R.M troops. Sonic spin dashed into a group of ten troopers, knocking them over like bowling pins. Link disarmed several troopers with his boomerang before hitting them with kicks, sword swipes and bombs. Chun-Li used her Spinning Bird Kick to knock out some troopers that surrounded her. Ryu hit five troopers simultaneously with multiple Hadokens and a few more with a powerful Hurricane Kick. Lucario used his ExtremeSpeed ability to avoid multiple laser shots from the troopers and take them out one by one with punches, kicks, Aura Spheres and Force Palms.

Felicia found herself surrounded by troopers with no way out. At the last second, Charizard, Valkyrie and Pikachu all intercepted the troopers. Charizard took out most of them with his Flamethrower, Valkyrie knocked out four of them while Pikachu shocked the rest of them with a Thunder Bolt. Fox in the meantime deflected all the laser blasts back at the troopers with his Reflector. Sonic soon had ace up his sleeve as he began spinning in a circle around a group of troopers. Before long, they were scooped off the ground by a large blue tornado, which threw them all in random directions.

"I never get tired of using that technique." said Sonic.

"Looks like everything is going okay so far." said Ryu.

"Uh guys, I don't think we're done yet, look." said Felicia pointing into the sky. Up in the sky, they all spotted what appeared to be red colored, four-armed robots floating down from the sky. Soon after, they were followed by an enormous,four-armed, heavily armored robot which landed with a boom.

"Uh, this might be a problem." said Fox.

"You think." said Chun-Li sarcastically.

"I've tangled with lots of robots during my earlier years. This shouldn't be too hard to take care of."

"Are you blind Sonic, there's tons of them, including that big one." said Link.

"Hey, if I can reduce Eggman's robots to scrap metal, then we can surely take down these metalheads."

"Sonic's right, we can't give up. A brave fighter never backs down in the face of danger." said Lucario.

"Yeah, we can do it." said Felicia with enthusiasm.

"Alright team, let's do it to it." said Sonic as they all charged into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

Yoshi continued his way down the halls until he soon reached the main control room. Teleporting inside, Yoshi gazed upon the sight of all the computer monitors within the room. He soon set his attention on the largest monitor in the room. The main computer.

"If there's one thing I know about this place, it's that the most important and classified information/intel is all stored inside of the central computer. And with my skills, I'll obtain it for sure." said Yoshi.

Walking up to the computer, Yoshi began typing on the keyboard. He typed in all of the correct coordinates, and at that point, he soon gained access to its main database. He viewed all sorts of various files, including a 3-dimensional schematic of a large power plant which was in the middle of the city.

"Amazing, this is something I've never seen before. I mean I've been around the city countless times, but I've never seen anything like this before. It looks to me like this power plant might be where the registration forces get most of their sources. It may be connected to their headquarters somehow, if that's the case, then I probably should download this information."

But before he could proceed, his Super Sense warned him of an enemy in the room.

"Who's in here, show yourself." demanded Yoshi.

"Hmm, not a very nice introduction, if I do say so myself." said a sinister female voice.

Yoshi turned around to come face to face with a rather villainous and evil looking woman. She wore a small, purple breastplate, supported with black straps that fastened to form a spider pattern on her back. She also wore long, baggy, off-white colored trousers and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails were painted bright pink. She had dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbon.

"What the-, how did you get in here. Who are you?"

"I see that you haven't heard of me. To make a long story short, you can call me Juri."

"Wait a minute. Earlier today, I sensed that someone was watching me while I was fighting Freezlar."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"That was you!"

"Right."

"I don't know how you got in here, or why you're after me. But now, it's serious."

"Hahahaha, I don't know why, but I'm gonna enjoy causing you so much pain, literally." said Juri as her left eye glowed ominously with purple energy.

"Hmm, I gotta say, it'll be nice to a fight a villain like you for a change. Don't take it too hard once you lose." said Yoshi in a cocky tone

"You won't be joking for long once I get through with you. The power that dwells within you intrigues me, I'd be more than happy to take it by force."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 is up and running.<strong>

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Well, it seems like there's a pure evil within Yoshi's body that's trying to manifest itself. There's no telling what will happen if he goes completely evil. And it looks like Juri wants that power. **

**But Yoshi's not letting up without a fight.**

**Sonic and the others are about to take on a group of S.W.A.R.M robots. Hopefully they'll get through it.**

**Pit's currently receiving medical treatment since Yoshi thrashed him. And Nathan Spencer is getting his bionic arm fixed up.**

**But seriously, if you know about anymore Namco characters, could you please tell me, please?**

**Later everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Rage Of The Butcher**

**Part 1**

Yoshi charged at Juri, attempting to hit her with a punch. But the agile villain easily evaded the attack and struck him with a kick to the face, knocking him against a wall. He looked up to see her rushing towards him and moved just as she swung her leg at him for a powerful kick. The attack instead left a dent in the wall, which surprised Yoshi.

"Wow, she has some powerful kicks. I better take caution." said Yoshi.

"Quite shocking isn't it!" commented Juri.

"So what, I've been hit by more harder blows than yours."

"Oh yeah, well then you're gonna love this."

Spinning like a wheel, Juri strikes him with a barrage of multiple kicks, knocking him to the floor. Yoshi rolled out to the side and stood back up, only to be hit with a knee to the gut, causing to him to the double over in pain. Using this to her advantage, she kicked Yoshi across the face, sending him across the floor. As he struggled to recover, she soon rushed up to him and grabbed his throat, lifting him off the floor and into the air.

"Aw what's the matter, can't you fight?" taunted Juri.

"I was expecting more of a challenge, but I must admit, it was fun."

After giving him a lick on the lips, she then kicked him up in the air. Jumping up to meet him, she hit him with an overhead kick, sending him falling back down. Zooming back down to the ground, she soon caught him by his back with her foot, keeping him lifted in the air on one of her legs.

"That felt good didn't it?" Juri mocked as she proceeded to slam him head first onto the ground. Turning him onto his back, she pinned him down by his throat

"Oh what a workout. Now to finish things up."

She then raised her left hand up, preparing to finish him.

"Once I rip the jewel from your chest, my work here will be done."

In a last ditch effort, Yoshi fired a blast of jewel energy from his eyes, blasting Juri clear across the room, where she slammed into a wall.

"She won't stay down for long. I can't beat her on my own, I need backup." said Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Come on metal heads, is that all you got!" exclaimed Sonic as he spin dashed into a robot, breaking it apart.

Charizard burned down a multitude of robots with his Flamethrower. Chun-Li used her strong legs to kick off the heads of five robots simultaneously. Valkyrie and Link sliced several robots down the middle while blocking the lasers with their shields. Fox tore off the arm of a robot and used it to blast apart nine robots in a row. Ryu and Lucario took out thirteen robots with Hadokens and Aura Spheres. Pikachu used her ThunderShock attack to short circuit some robots while Felicia followed things up by slashing them to scraps with her powerful claws. Sonic pulled out a golden ring and squeezed it. He then charged through the a gathering of robots, demolishing them with spin dashes and homing attacks. He soon came to a stop, flashing his signature grin.

"Whoo, what a rush." said Sonic.

"_Sonic come in, this is Yoshi._" said Yoshi on Sonic's comlink.

"Sonic here, what's the problem?"

"_I'm having some trouble with a villain in my location. She calls herself Juri, and she means business. She's trying to take my ancient jewel. I could use some back up here._"

"No problem, I got you covered buddy."

Sonic turned his attention to Lucario, who recently kicked off the head of a robot.

"Lucario, Yoshi's in trouble, some villain is giving him a hard time inside the facility. I need you to go give him some back up as soon as possible." ordered Sonic.

"I'm on it." replied Lucario.

Using his ExtremeSpeed, Lucario dashed towards the building, evading various robots along the way. He then made his way inside. He ran across the walls as he dashed towards the main control room

Meanwhile, Yoshi was still struggling to stand up. But just as he stood, he was kicked back onto the floor by Juri, who pinned his head down with her foot.

"Bad boy. You really thought you could stop me with a move like that." said Juri.

"At least it was worth it. I wasn't about to let you take my jewel just like that."

"Touche. I don't suppose you would mind if I crushed your reptilian skull beneath my heel. Afterwards, I'll take the jewel."

She lifted her foot up, preparing to kill him. But right as she was about to stomp on his head, at the last second, Lucario rammed into her from the side, sending her sliding across the floor.

"Boy am I glad see you." said Yoshi.

"I am honored to assist you in battle." said Lucario.

But the heroes were interrupted by the sound of Juri chuckling sinisterly.

"Well what have we here?, A teammate perhaps, how touching." said Juri.

"Yoshi, you go download the intel from the central computer, I'll take care of Juri."

"No way Lucario, she's too strong. You'd be no match for her alone."

"Don't worry about me, I can take her. I've been training with Ryu and Ken for about several months now. I have what it takes to match opponents like her."

"Whatever you say, but I will help you if necessary."

Yoshi then took off for the computer, leaving Lucario face to face with Juri. The villainous blood knight chuckled to herself.

"How sweet, a Pokemon trying to stop me. It's about time I got some entertainment."

"Foul villain, you shall face the consequences for your actions." replied Lucario.

"So be it. Time to have some fun."

Juri started things off by rushing towards Lucario, lashing out with a kick. But Lucario easily blocked it with his right arm and countered with a Force Palm to the stomach. Shrugging it off, Juri took him by surprise with a punch in the jaw. Lucario retaliated with an Aura Sphere, but she kicked it away with relative ease. Catching her off guard, Lucario used his ExtremeSpeed to dash at her and attempt to strike her with a punch. Unfortunately, she spotted him out of the corner of her eye and caught his fist, following up with a kick in the ribs.

Yoshi meanwhile made his way over to the central computer. He typed on the keyboard, using the right coordinates to initiate the downloading sequence. Using a flash drive he had brought with him just incase, he inserted it into the computer. Pretty soon, the downloading started, however it was currently at 5%.

"There, that should do it. Now for some action."

He soon heard a grunt of pain coming from Lucario. He turned around to see that Lucario was having a hard time fighting Juri, who seemed to have the upper hand. Yoshi sped towards her and tried to hit her with a sliding kick, but Juri saw him coming and leaped out the way, charging up her foot with purple energy. She then swung her leg forward, releasing a purple fireball which hit Yoshi. Lucario tried firing another Aura Sphere, only for Juri to once again kick it away. Yoshi, who had recovered , tried to hit her with a jewel blast, but surprisingly, she blocked it with only one hand without little effort. Lucario used this to his advantage to attack Juri head-on, but the sadistic female dodged all of his punches, kicks and jabs without taking even a single blow.

"This is getting tiresome, I might as well get it over with."

Suddenly, just as Lucario attempted to punch her, she grasped his arm tightly, and in a cruel manner, snapped his arm with a deadly chop. Lucario screamed in pain and agony as he clutched his broken arm. Leaving himself vulnerable, Lucario was subjected to a savage and merciless beating from Juri, who ruthlessly pummeled him with vicious kicks. Yoshi tried to intervene, but Juri effortlessly kicked him head first into a wall, all the while continuing to beat Lucario. To make things more entertaining for her benefit, Juri nailed Lucario's left leg with a bone shattering kick, making Lucario scream in pain once again.

"Aw what's wrong, did that hurt?" taunted Juri

"You'll pay for this you witch." said Lucario in a weakened voice, coughing up a small bit of blood.

Soon Juri grabbed Lucario and lifted him over her head. With one foul move, Juri slammed him down on her knee, breaking his back. She then dropped him on the floor.

"Hahahahah, so much for you. Now it's time to go nighty night."

She then prepared to finish him off by breaking his neck. But before she could make her move, she was punched in the side of the face, which knocked her away from Lucario, whom was now out cold. After recovering, she turned to face her attacker, which turned out to be Yoshi, who was surrounded by a dark red aura and his eyes were glowing red.

"You shall feel the wrath of darkness." said Yoshi with an evil tone.

"Finally, just what I was hoping for, some real entertainment."

Yoshi shot forward like a bullet, ramming into Juri with full force, but Juri knocked him back. The two combatants rushed at each other, inflicting powerful blows on one another. Yoshi punched her in the gut and slammed his tail in her face. Juri retaliated with an energy empowered kick, leaving a vicious scar across his chest as a result.

"Fool, your power is useless and pathetic against me."

"I beg to differ, dino boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

Outside, Sonic and the others were still battling against the robots. Sonic was currently dealing with the Megabot, which was holding Felicia in it's upper right arm. The blue hedgehog was trying all he he could to reach her, but the Megabot's attacks kept him at bay. He continously dodged every laser that was fired at him. Sonic tried to move behind it, but the Megabot swatted him with it's left arm, knocking him back.

"This Megabot is tougher than any robot I've ever faced. I've got to save Felicia, but how?" wondered Sonic.

"Sonic, trying using a Spin Attack on it's arm, that it's weak point." said Felicia.

"Good idea."

Jumping into the air, Sonic went into a midair spin. He then rushed straight at the Megabot, cutting off it's arm, thus freeing Felicia, whom he caught in midair.

"Thank you Sonic, you're my hero." said Felicia while kissing his cheek.

"Whoa, save the kisses for later, it's time to get back into action."

"Right."

After letting her go, Sonic and Felicia soon decided to take on the Megabot together.

"You think you're up for this Felicia?"

"You betcha."

The Megabot continued it's attack, despite having lost it's arm. Felicia grabbed hold of the Megabot's lower right arm and used her claws to slash it clean off. The Megabot attempted to grab her, only to lose it's upper left arm as Sonic smashed into it with a homing attack, right before following up by kicking off it's lower arm. Going into a midair spin once more, Sonic rammed straight through the Megabot's chest and came out through the other side, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Heh, and they call this piece of junk a Megabot. Big whup."

Halfway through the fight, Chun-Li kicks a robot with enough force to break it to pieces. But suddenly, she got blasted in the back by another robot, and was struck in the face by a second robot's right upper arm. She was suddenly bombarded by five lasers from five robots, which seriously injured her.

"CHUN-LI." yelled a shocked Ryu.

"Ryu...help me...please." said Chun-Li in a weakened tone.

At that point, Ryu's rage began to boil up to a critical point. His eyes turned an evil red, and he became engulfed in a red aura. Roaring with rage, Ryu attacked the robots with brute force, tearing them to scraps with his deadly attacks, even crushing the head of one of them. He continued to press his attack, going so far as to nearly attack some of his teammates, which shocked them.

"Ryu what's up with you, you're acting like a madman." said Fox, who was hit in the face by a powerful punch.

He began to savagely beat down on Fox, attacking him with reckless abandon.

"Ryu calm down, you need to control yourself." said Charizard who grabbed him from behind. But Ryu tossed him over his head, attacking him instead. But right as he was about to fire a Hadoken, he was suddenly halted by sound of Chun-Li calling to him.

"Ryu please, don't let the Satsui no Hadou take over your body. You're stronger than this, fight it." said Chun-Li.

Coming to his senses, Ryu went back to normal as the aura disappeared and his eyes returned to their normal color.

"What was that about?" asked Sonic.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Ryu.

Meanwhile, back in the facility, Yoshi and Juri were still engaged in a serious fight. Though it seem that Yoshi was gaining the upper hand, as he pummeled her with advanced aggression. But Juri herself proved to be an even match for him, as she struck him with devastating kicks, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. At one angle, Yoshi nailed her across the jaw with a super violent punch, drawing blood as a result. Juri smiled devilishly while licking the blood from her lips.

"I've gotta give you praise, you fought really well, but you're not at full potential yet. Until next time, so long sweet prince, hahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHA, AH HAHAHAHA." said Juri while laughing evilly.

In an act of evil, she jammed her fist into a nearby control panel on the wall, triggering an alarm. She then disappeared into the shadows.

"_Warning, self destruct sequence has been activated. All personel must evacuate at once._" said a computerized voice.

Regaining control of his senses, Yoshi returned to normal. He looked around the room, noticing an unconcious Lucario. He ran over to him and picked him up over his shoulder. He then rushed over to the central computer and took out the flash drive after the download was completed.

"I better get out of here before this place blows up." said Yoshi as he teleported himself and Lucario out of the building, meeting up with the others outside.

"Oh my god, what happened to Lucario?" asked a concerned Valkyrie.

"Juri gave him one heck of a dangerous beating, broke some of his bones too. He's gonna need some serious medical attention. She also activated the self destruct sequence inside the base, we gotta get out of here now." said Yoshi.

"No problem, I already called for a portal." said Sonic.

Within seconds, a portal appears in front of them. Sonic goes through first, followed by the others, with Ryu going last as he carried an injured and out cold Chun-Li towards the portal.

"Chun-Li, I'm sorry." said Ryu as he carried her through the portal.

Soon after they left, the entire building blew up in a massive explosion, all the while Juri had watched from the distance.

"Too bad, so sad." said Juri while licking her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at the base...<strong>

"Well that was a difficult mission, but at least we have the intel." said Sonic.

"Lucario and Chun-Li are both recieving medical attention, so they're not gonna be able to do any missions for a while." said Pikachu.

"Luckily we've got Dr. Mario to take care of them."

"So now what do we do?" asked Felicia.

"How about we take a look at the intel that Yoshi obtained, see if it's useful." said Trish.

"Okay." said Yoshi.

Walking over to the main screen, Yoshi inserted the flash drive. All sorts of data files popped up on the screen, each of them showing valuable information, including the 3-dimensional powerplant schematic.

"Wow, this is amazing." said Fox.

"When I first found it, I was surprised myself. For most of the time I was trying to figure out how Mario and his team were able to get into the Lab Corporation ahead of me and my group. I've been confused about it for hours. But when I saw this schematic, I suspected that it might be the reason as to how they were able to find us so easily. It's a good thing I was able to get it before the place blew up." said Yoshi.

"Very impressive, I like that." said Morrigan.

"You know something guys, this gives me an awesome idea for another mission." said Sonic.

"What kind of mission?" asked Falco.

"Sorry, that's classified for now."

"Wait a minute, something's wrong." said Yoshi.

"What's up?"

"The city is under attack. I can tell, my Super Sense is going off immensely."

"Any idea who the villain is?" asked Ryu.

"No, but he seems really powerful, like he's fueled by rage."

"Yoshi's right, I can sense it. This is a being of pure and uncontrollable rage." said Mewtwo.

"Whoever it is, we have to stop him." said Link.

"Alright guys, let's do it to it." declared Sonic.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is here.<strong>

**I hope you like the fights.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter:**

**THE RAGE OF THE BUTCHER PART 2**

**Later folks.**


End file.
